Agility
Agility er et member skill som gir mulighenen til å bruke mange forskjellige snarveier rund i RuneScape. Et høyere Agility level gjør at spillerens energi gjenopretter seg mye fortere. Denne skillen ble utgitt og introdusert 12. desember, 2002Game update of 2002-12-12, Agility skill online. Det minste du må ha for å være ranket på hiscores i Agility er 30 Agility og 13,363 xp. Agility-baner Spillerens Agility level er forbedret ved trening på forskjellige agility baner. Det er hjelpfult å ta med food i tilfelle du skader deg, og Energy potion eller Super energy potion som er lagd ved å brukeHerblore skill, som gir deg muligheten til å løpe lenger når du er ute på banen, og da få poeng raskere. På hver bane får du normalt tildelt litt experience per hinder du fullfører, og en bonus når du fullfører banen, i noen tilfeller hever bonusen til en treningsverdig bane i forhold til tid brukt og experience tildelt. På mange baner, er antalet av HP tatt etter å feile på et hinder er basert på de gjenverene Hitpoints, så for å spare mat er det ofte hvert å ha lave Hitpoints, (Untatt på Werewolf banen). Foreksempel, å ramla nedi lavaen kan gjøre at du mister 120 hitpoints i Wilderness banen hvis du har fullt Hitpoints mens hvis du bare har 200 så mister du 60 Hitpoints. Det er også smart at du bruker: * Boots of lightness disse får du fra Temple of Ikov-questen. De reduserer vekten din med 4.5 kg, så hjelpe deg å spare energi. *Hunter skillen tillater spillere å collect fursså kan bli brukt til å bytte i vektreduserene kapper: **Spotted cape (Du må ha level 40 Hunter for å bruke) 2 kg reduksjon eller **Spottier Cape (level 66) 4.5 kg reduksjon. *Penance gloves fra Barbarian Assault minigame reduserer ca 5 kg mer. * En Explorer's ring kan gjennfylle løpeenergi, hvor mye kommer an på levelen på ringen. Trenings banene er identifisert med en springene figur icon på map. Gnome Stronghold course Fordi det ikke er noen krav, er det anbefalt at nye agility-trenere begynner her. Det ligger ved the Grand Tree i the Tree Gnome Stronghold, nordvest for Ardougne. Det er umulig å feile på noen av hindrene så du trenger ikke mat på denne banen, men det er ikke så dumt å ha med noen energy potions. Mens du gjør banen, gnome trainers skriker fornermelser og ordrer. På grunn av at denne banens enkelhet, den lille mengden av expen du får gjør at det er ingen gode som trener der, så denne banen er anbefalt for de som nettopp har startet. Det er mulig å få over 8,000 exp / timen på denne banen. Brimhaven agility arena The Brimhaven agility arena is different from other agility training spots as it isn't necessarily a course. In the arena, players tag pillars separated by several agility-based obstacles. When players are able to tag two or more pillars consecutively, they receive tickets, which are redeemable by Pirate Jackie the Fruit for various rewards. When you combine the experienced earned from agility arena tickets with the experience you gain from the obstacles, it's possible to earn as much as 28,000 xp / hour using this course. Also note that Karamja gloves 2 provide a 10% bonus to the experience earned while on the course as well as the experience gained from redeeming the tickets. This means you can earn as much as 30,800 xp / hour while wearing the gloves on this course. It is recommended players save tickets received from this minigame, as 1,000 tickets cashed in at once can earn massive experience, often rewarding players with several levels at a time. Agility pyramid The Agility pyramid is located in the Kharidian Desert and is available for players with a minimum of level 30 Agility. This agility course differs from others in that along with the primary goal of completing the circuit, players can also complete a secondary task of retrieving an artifact for an NPC. This artifact can then be exchanged for 1,000 coins. It is possible to earn as much as 20,000 exp / hour using this course, though it should be noted the desert effect (water draining) is persistent throughout the course and food as well as water is recommended. Heavy armour is highly discouraged and should be replaced with light robes. Penguin course Only available to players after they have completing the quest Cold War. Level 30 Agility needed and are in a penguin suit, this course offers some of the best Agility experience in the game. Players with low Hitpoints may find this course useful as minimal damage is received upon failure, despite giving similar experience to the werewolf course. Hints: * When doing the crushers, click on the minimap. * The platform jump depends on your Agility level. * If you don't click on "tread softly" while going under the icicles, you will always get hurt. * Finally, for the ice slope, if you click on it when it is plain without sparkles, you should make it. Barbarian Outpost The Barbarian Outpost Agility Training Area is available to players with level 35 Agility who have completed the Bar Crawl miniquest. This course is a lap-based obstacle course, similar to the Gnome Stronghold agility course. A completed lap yields 153 Agility experience. Food is recommended as players can possibly fail several times consecutively, quickly depleting hitpoints and food stashes for the ill-prepared. The games necklace can be used to as a form of quick travel. One of the necklaces options are to teleport to the Barbarian Assault which is near the course. The necklaces are low level crafting and enchanting making them easy to obtain, as well as fairly cheap. Doing the full circuit, this course yields about 12,000 exp / hour. Hint: * Some parts of the course can repeated solely, so as to keep a continue path on a 'safe' obstacle rather than making full rounds. *You can enter the the course with only 32 Agility, but you need an Agility Potion. Ape Atoll The Ape Atoll agility course is available to players with an Agility level of 48 or higher who have completed the Monkey Madness quest. Also, players will need a Ninja greegree to begin the lap-based obstacle course. One completed lap gives 580 experience. Hint: When you reach level 75 agility you will not fail any of the obstacles, thus making it a decent way to train agility if you are trying to achieve level 99. However, the Dorgesh-Kaan course is faster xp after approximately level 80 agility. The Ape Atoll course maxes at approximately 53k xp per hour at 75+ agility. Another notable benefit of this course is the pineapple plant growing to the west of the hut on which the zip vine is attached. Unlike other pineapple plant, this plant gives only one pineapple at a time, but respawns at about the same amount of time as it take for a single lap. Instead of bringing food a player can bring a knife to make pineapple slices. Each slice gives two hp(health points), and a player recieves four slices to each pineapple for a total of eight hp. Failing to make a jump on this course causes damage depending on the amount of hp you have at the time: ex. the more health you have, the more damage you will recieve. For those players who do not wish to carry loads of food which will drain their run faster, this is a good idea. Wilderness course The wilderness course requires level 52 Agility to enter, although a temporary agility boost (e.g. with an Agility potion) is sufficient to enter the course. After the entry, there are no agility constraints on using the course, making it one of the fastest agility experience gaining methods. Its only problem is the location, level 50-56 Wilderness: revenants can attack you within, some parts of the course entering multicombat areas, so be careful! A good idea is to bring a Spirit wolf with you, so he can Howl the revenants away. One completed lap gives 571.5 Agility experience. Hint: * Bring cakes to peak average rounds * Agility potions will increase players' speeds, generally letting them make more rounds per trip * Staying on ancient magicks will allow players of high magic level to teleport back to the location upon death * Log in a crowded world or bring friends along when you train, so when a revenant appears the player along with the other players can easily kill the revenant, obviously you have to bring a weapon, it should be melee though since it doesn't need arrows or runes. * If the players needs to go to a bank for food or want to teleport out then go to the Mage Arena bank the player can withdraw food and other items the player might need and since its no longer part of wildy the player can safely teleport. (the player should be sure that he/she was not teleblocked by a revenant or else the player will be unable to teleport inside the Mage Arena). Werewolf course The werewolf course is located between Port Phasmatys and Canifis in the swamps. It is almost directly east of Canifis bank, but players will have to go around to reach it. They must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest to gain access to this course through the use of the Ring of Charos. The werewolf course requires level 60 Agility. When players start the course (by jumping onto the stepping stones), the nearby trainer will throw a stick. Carry on over the jumps and through the pipe and pick up the stick. Players will gain an additional 190 experience if they return the stick to the trainer at the bottom of the death-slide. The only obstacle players can fail on this course is the death-slide. However, this can cause over 30 damage, and players with low hitpoints are at risk of death. The higher the players' Strength, the less likely they are to fail this obstacle, so using the dragon battleaxe special every now and again on laps can really help. A low weight also is highly effective, so take any weight reducing equipment if possible. Consider bringing low-weight food items (e.g. baskets of strawberries) and super energy potions. The deathslide contains an extremely irritating and slightly frightening glitch. If a player fails this obstacle they may find themselves falling into a black void, your character will appear in the middle of a completely black screen, you cannot use teleportation to leave the void, you must log out and log back in, if it fails the first time continue to log out and in, if you're still unable to escape "the void" try switching worlds and logging back in. You will gain 350 experience for a successful lap, plus another 190 experience if you retrieved the stick for a total of 540 experience per lap. Though this course has higher minimum Agility requirements than the wilderness course, the experience is slightly worse. Players can also take significantly more damage from falling, so they have to return to the bank more often. However, this course lacks the dangerous revenants who sometimes plague the Wilderness course. Hint: * At level 72 Agility, players will fail the death-slide so infrequently that food is no longer necessary. * From level 93 Agility onwards the death-slide will always be successful. Dorgesh-Kaan The Dorgesh-Kaan course was opened with the 20 March 2007 update. To access it requires 70 Agility, completion of the quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, and a light source. The course can be used to train Agility, Ranged, or split for both skills. The basic premise of the course is to cross obstacles using one of two routes to retrieve an item requested by the goblin Turgall. Either path can also be used to return an item to Turgall, who will bestow an experience bonus depending on which route the player used to depart and return. In order to train Ranged, a mithril grapple and appropriate crossbow will be required, along with 70 Strength and 70 Ranged. The course looms above the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. Hints: *There are large "hotspots" to click on for each obstacle (as opposed to 2-pixel wide targets at other courses), it involves a little brain-work (retrieving the correct item), and an option of using two separate paths go gain either Agility or Ranged experience, or both. One downside is that if you use the agility course all the time (as no doubt people will), is that any fall means that you receive a negligible amount of experience. *A fairy ring AJQ is present at the eastern end of the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon which is just below the agility course. The ladder to the agility course is north-east of the ring. *A Mining helmet weighs less than a lantern, and should have no chance to become extinguished by accident. *When Turgall tells you what to retrieve, type it in public chat but don't hit return - then cross all the way to the other generator and the item you need to get is always at the bottom of the screen. Or, you can put your spanner in an inventory space that corresponds to the item that you are asked to retrieve. *It is estimated that you can obtain 68750xp per hour on the double long agility route, without failing once. Other training Werewolf Skullball Skull ball is played in the Werewolf agility area east of Canifis. You need to be wearing the Ring of Charos gained through the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. You must also have a minimum of level 25 Agility. To play, talk to the Skullball boss at the start of the course. From there, you must kick the ball through a course of 10 obstacles. To kick the ball, right click on it and select how far you want to kick it. A tap advances the ball 1 space away from you, a kick is 5 spaces, and shoot is 10 spaces. You also have the option of having the map highlight the goal. When you successfully get the ball through the final obstacle, you will get a reward based on your time. If it's under 4 minutes, you will gain the maximum 750 experience. Any more and the experience becomes less. Gnome Ball Gnome Ball is a small members only minigame in which one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnome ball into the goal. Ranged experience is gained each time you throw the ball, you get Ranged and Agility experience when you score a goal too. When you enter the field, you should talk to the referee to get the rules, and how to play. Toy Mouse Players can make a Toy Mouse on a Crafting Table in their house or bought from a player who can make it. Winding, releasing and catching it will give you 3 Agility experience each time. It is also randomly obtained while using Ava's Accumulator, but it is quite rare. Blast Furnace The multi player blast furnace minigame has a facility to operate a belt to transport ores into the furnace. This gives a modest amount of agility experience. See the relevant page for more details. Training for skill pures As Monkey Madness is much too hard a quest for any level 3 or 4, pures may want to do most of their training at the Agility Arena. The agility arena offers modest experience averaging at only around 10,000 experience per hour. However the tickets awarded for playing the game can be cashed in every 1000 for 320,000 experience. Generally per hour players can average about 40 tickets. All traps on the course will do damage of 10% of your current hps if you fail so bring some cakes (and Restore Potions if attempting the darts) and keep an eye on your health (It is recommended for players with 40 agility+). Some players bring toy mice down for extra exp in the arena when waiting for pillars to change. This is not exactly useful as they can get stuck in the middle of trap or can be lost in a random event. Shortcuts Shortcuts are identified with a twisting green arrow icon ( ) on the minimap. Temporary boosts .]] *An Agility potion will boost Agility by 3. You can make these using the Herblore skill. *A Summer pie will boost Agility by 5. You can make these using the Cooking skill. *A yellow Spicy stew will boost or lower Agility by up to 6. *A Spirit Terrorbird's special can boost your agility by 2 levels. Training suggestions When training Agility, it may be beneficial to wear a bracelet of regeneration, which doubles the natural rate of hitpoints recovery. This can be very useful for dangerous agility courses. It can be an expensive item to buy, but players may sell it after they have trained enough Agility with it. The rate of healing can be further enhanced with the Rapid Heal prayer. In conjunction, these provide a potent regeneration of one hitpoint every 15 seconds. Wearing a holy symbol provides a +8 bonus to Prayer, and thus would help keep this rapid healing going. If you are out of food and at the "Wilderness course" and only have 3 items of value, wait until your hitpoints are low, and use the prayer "Redemption" to heal yourself by 25% of your maximum prayer level then continue doing the course until you die and respawn in Lumbridge, from which there is a bank nearby. Spirit terrorbirds help with Agility training. Bring one pouch for every 36 minutes you plan to train at a course, and several Tireless run scrolls. Use the scrolls to maintain your run energy, or more frequently if you want the 2 level Agility boost renewed. Because you can run the whole time, the rate of receiving agility experience is increased. en:Agility pt:Agilidade nl:Agility de:Gewandtheit fi:Agility es:Agility lt:Agility kategori:Skills